Affection Seasons
by SilverBellsWhiteWhistles
Summary: During the ten nights of tension, they would begin to trust. With the twenty nights of brick breaking, walls would be broken and emotions would show. Yuuki/Zero, T for safety. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vampire Knight. Sad, isn't it? D:**

* * *

There some moments between Zero and his partner in crime—or justice, rather—that were more than that of a brother and sister. In rare moments, they became more than friends.

Just temporarily.

When the nightly winds at the school grounds would cross the boundary of being a comfortable breezy chill, Yuuki would feel herself shiver. Zero would see, from even a thousand miles away, that tremor; he knew when the temperature would change. He would watch, waiting as long as he needed to see the muscles of her back shift with a slight change in stature.

"Nice weather, right?" She would ask, smiling. Yuuki didn't even need to look to see if he would be there.

There wouldn't be a moment that when he was welcome that he _wouldn't _be there.

Zero would nod, in affirmation, and walk closer just slightly.

It was a connection based on their lies, but a connection they valued all the same. When Yuuki would least expect it, he would draw her in with rough but gentle hands. He would _wrap her in his arms_, as she'd once put it. And even though her fingers would feel numb against the cold, her tiny hands would grasp at his forearms to hold him there. As if he'd run away…

"_Yuuki_," he'd call lowly, in his quietest tone.

She didn't know his feelings, but that was alright with him. It was odd to think of such contact as a mere friendship, but not so strange when taken into account that it was an action unique to theirs only.

It was a treasured time, times that only happened for a few nights during two periods of the year.

When the leaves of autumn had fallen and the cold slithered across the ground like the snakes of a newborn Jack Frost, they would begin by holding each other awkwardly. There was no comfort in the action, but there was a kind of joy all the same. During this period of the year, lasting at a maximum of ten or so nights before snow or rain hit the darkening grass, their pulses would race with adrenaline during the hours their heart ought to have beaten slowly to the rhythm of closed eyes and carefully cultivated dreams.

No matter how enjoyable the dream, Yuuki wouldn't have missed her ten nights of the only real display of affection she held with her best friend.

Their relationship during these days was the gray shade between pure snow and the darkest of burning coal.

The stiffness between the two was not dropped during the ten nights of tension, but when winter had passed and the transition from February to March arrived, the twenty days of brick breaking came and went with true bonds being built.

They hadn't known it was to be called such a period until the chairman had caught them embracing on the seventh night. He'd announced it as such during a family dinner, and encouraged them to continue to break down each other's emotional walls. Yuuki had to laugh, even with the awkward topic. Zero's walls were _truly_ a matter of breaking bricks. Or, if she really pondered the matter, it could be compared to shattering diamonds.

They hadn't dared to touch each other for the next five days, continuously diving into their workloads unceremoniously. When she'd literally buried herself in his chest with outstretched arms, however, he'd been forced to alter their plans.

"_Zero_…" She'd offered, tears shining slightly. Unaware to all, her tears were his diamonds. Never to be spilt, never to be broken.

And so the "_wrapping in his arms_" continued.

Yuuki didn't realize, however, standing with her back to him as they looked past the bricks of the night class dormitories, that Zero had decided to continue this tradition past the nights of the colder winds. His fingers traced over her arms in the gentlest way, trying to memorize each curve and dip that was the essence of simply _Yuuki_… Yes, he'd hold her as many nights as she wanted, in even the hottest weather.

"Go into town with me tomorrow?" He drawled lowly, feeling the adrenaline rush slightly.

If she agreed, anyways…

* * *

**Yet another one-shot. I can't give you guys a promise that I'll throw out a real multi-chap soon, but if you ask, I will write.(: Any series will do.  
****What did you guys think? I wrote this reeeeaaaally fast, and it's not the best, but I like it a lot for some reason. Yuuki and Zero are deffinetly acting out of character, especially Zero, but it's my fanfic and I'll do what I want. Just kidding.(: I just really didn't mind their personalities here. ****I know it's short, but please review! Thanks for reading,**

**-Annie.(:**


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello, all!(: It's An. I just wanted to say that after reading this in published form, I'm really sorry. I feel guilty for writing this. I actually did this without editing, and I'd really love to fix it. I'M AN EDITOR, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. WHY DIDN'T I EDIT? If you guys have any requests, I'd love to write them for you guys because this definitely isn't the quality of my complete writing.

If any of you have seen my profile, you'll see that I made note of the fact that my creative juices were definitely flowing. However, the juices tasted like piss rather than actual good juice. Like that V8 Fruit stuff.

Please let my fix my mistake. Reviews, private messages, whatever… I'll beta stories too. I'm an editor for a living and a published author. Please help my guilty conscience. ):

Thank you for reading,

Annie.(:


End file.
